The present invention relates to a massaging device having a very simple structure, which can be used directly or can be inserted in the back of massage chairs or the like.
Conventional massaging devices are meant to be inserted in the back of massage chairs or the like.
These massaging devices generally comprise a movable framework which is supported, so that it can slide in a substantially vertical direction, by a fixed frame which can be constituted by the frame of the chair or by an auxiliary frame. The movable framework supports two arms which in turn support massage wheels which can rotate about respective axes which are substantially horizontal or slightly inclined with respect to the horizontal. The arms are connected to eccentric portions or to articulations of shafts which are mounted on the movable framework and are arranged so that their axes are horizontal. The shafts can be rotated about their respective axes by means of one or more motors mounted on the movable framework.
By means of the rotation of said shafts, due to the connection to the arms, the massage wheels are moved in a mainly vertical direction or in a mainly horizontal direction, so as to effectively perform a massage of the so-called "stretching" or "tapping" type according to the requirements of the user, who lies so that his back rests on the back of the chair inside which the massaging device is accommodated.
Although these massaging devices are appreciated because of the effects that they achieve, they have the drawback that they have a relatively high cost which arises from their structural complexity and is a significant obstacle for the potential buyer.